


deja vu

by Skullszeyes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabeswater - Freeform, Deja Vu, Dreamer Ronan Lynch, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Random & Short, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Short One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ronan is woken up inside Cabeswater.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 10





	deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Ronan in Cabeswater, and Adam being Adam, trying to find a place he belongs too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't edit this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He was a child of the wood.

He was the creator, the imaginary, the wistful creature running through the sunlight under warm leaves and reaching branches. He was the darkness, the wariness of an empty road, the chill after dusk.

He was in love.

Love bore many things. And the woods sang to him whenever he drew within, and there were days when he laid upon the grass and breathed in the earth. It pulsed with his heart, his creation, his love.

At least until he felt the shift in the air, the quietness of the trees, the unusual feeling in his dreams.

“Are you okay?”

Ronan blinked a few times, the dream had faded from his mind, but he could feel the woods singing softly in his ears, and another presence strangely out of place, and when he looked up to see a boy knelt down before him, Ronan could only feel the confusion of himself and the wood around him.

“Did I dream you?” Ronan asked, trying to recall what he dreamed in the first place.

The boy with his dusky hair and soft smile somehow made Ronan’s heart race, a strangeness that had him sitting up and staring at the boy who he learned was Adam.

“I don’t think so,” Adam said, looking around the woods. “I was only exploring, then I came upon you.”

Me.

Ronan reached into his pocket for his lighter and cigarette’s, half of them were crushed thanks to his rapid movements. He was confused while holding his lighter, confused by the warm light on Adam’s gaunt face, his cheekbones pressed against his thin pale skin, there were shadows under his eyes from a lack of sleep.

“I’m Ronan,” he introduced as he got up from the ground.

“What were you doing?” Adam asked.

“Dreaming,” Ronan said, flicking the lighter.

Adam smiled, soft and genuine. “Do you dream here all the time? I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.”

Ronan blinked at Adam, finding this strange creature somehow calming. “Cabeswater.”

Adam nodded as if he knew what Ronan was talking about. They started heading out of the woods, both of them quiet and contemplating.

“Did you walk here?” Ronan asked, drawing near the road where he left his car.

“Kind of,” Adam said, looking around.

It was strange. “It’s a yes or no question, but I’m guessing you walked. I can drive you back.”

“If you don’t mind, but do you think I can come back here sometime?” Adam asked, following behind Ronan.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I like it.”

Ronan rarely found people who were drawn to Cabeswater. Who found the warmth calming as if they walked into a home that was meant to be. Was Adam like that?

“Sure, just don’t…litter, or leave anything inside of it, and don’t take anything.”

Adam chuckled. “Okay”

He didn’t understand. No one really understood much, but as they drew away from Cabeswater, Ronan couldn’t help as if they had done this many times. Walking in and out of the woods, Adam following behind him, their quiet somehow engaging, a comfort that had always been there.

“I feel like I’ve been there,” said Adam, mostly to himself, once they got to Ronan’s car.

“deja vu,” Ronan commented as he unlocked the doors, and they both got into the car.

Adam smiled. “Yeah. Like deja vu.”

Ronan stared at Adam for a few seconds, wondering what Cabeswater was doing to lead this person to him, to have him stand so close and within the woods itself. A home within a home within a home in the appearance of a person.

He started his car and drove them back to town.


End file.
